A generic, known milling tool (DE 101 44 514 A1) consists of a cylindrical tool base body which can be driven in rotation, in which pocket-like recesses are made on the periphery. Cutting bodies are inserted into these recesses, project radially and/or axially on the tool base body, and are held by respectively assigned clamping elements.
In the direction of rotation in front of the cutting bodies, the clamping elements are arranged here such that they lie radially offset to the inside in the fully mounted state relative to the peripheral surface of the tool base body and the cutting edge of the pertinent cutting bodies, by which a chip space for accommodating chips is formed. There are no measures for controlled chip removal with separation of the chip space from the surface to be machined, so that during metal cutting the respective chip can come into unimpeded contact with the workpiece surface to be machined and may in this way potentially damage it. Moreover, here the cutting bodies are held solely by frictional locking against radial centrifugal force so that this arrangement is not suitable for high-speed machining with high rotational speeds and high centrifugal forces. Furthermore, a similar milling tool is known (FR 2 422 468) in which the chip space does not have any separation and thus any controlled chip guidance function toward the workpiece surface to be machined so that here damage of the workpiece surface to be machined by the chip is also possible during metal cutting. Here as well, the cutting bodies are only squeezed with respect to the radial forces so that this mounting is not suitable for high-speed machining.
Furthermore, a milling tool in a so-called facet version is known (DE 103 43 673 A1), where the cutting bodies are attached to mounts which for their part are inserted into cassettes on the tool base body and held. On these cassettes there are chip spaces, but, due to the configuration, here as well the chip is able to come into unimpeded contact with the workpiece surface to be machined and damage it and it is possible for the chips to be cut several times. In another similar embodiment of a milling tool (DE 197 16 818 C2), there are additionally separate, interchangeable chip deflecting elements, but, apparently due to the configuration, the chip here is also able to come into unimpeded contact with the workpiece surface to be machined and damage it, with the possibility for the chips to be cut several times.
Furthermore, a cutting insert for a milling tool is known (DE 10 2005 023 532 A1) in which the cutting edge and a chip deflecting surface are integrated into the cutting insert; this makes this cutting insert very expensive and technically very complex. The chip removed by the cutting edge is to be removed by the special configuration of this complex cutting insert.
The object of the invention is to develop a generic milling tool with a simple and economical structure such that the chips removed by the cutting bodies from the workpiece surface to be machined are transported away in a reliable and controlled manner to prevent damage.